Humor me, Granger
by f.ann-tastic
Summary: "Strictly business." She stated. "I've never had this type of…arrangement before." Draco explained. "Well here's your golden opportunity to try something new." She countered. "Humor me, Granger," he snapped, "this is already a bad idea. Very bad." He muttered at the end. "Oh, Draco," she drawled, and whispered, "very bad can feel...very good."


**I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. I just like to see how things could be different. Consider this my disclaimer. I hope you enjoy. AU.**

* * *

Piano music filled the expensive dining room of the Malfoy Manor Inn. People chatted softly at their tables. Draco sat in the corner, patiently waiting, and now and then he'd take a drink of his whiskey. He sighed, irritated, wondering…_how the hell did I end up here_?

"I work as much as any other person Blaise."

"Really? When's the last time we went out mate?" Blaise threw back. Draco looked at him angrily.

"We go out every Sunday and sometimes we meet on Friday for drinks Blaise." He snapped.

"Right, now who else have you done anything with?

"I see my mother every other week." Draco explained.

"See? You need good shag. That's what you need."

"For fuck sake Blaise!"

"I'm worried about you mate! You need this. It's a grand idea. I got someone in mind already."

"No."

"You need this mate. You need to take care of yourself. You work too much. You need this type of company and by company I me-"

"Blaise." Draco warned.

"She's high-priced, but man does she know her way around the male anatomy-"

"How the hell do you know this exactly?" Draco snapped.

Blaise laughed and wiggled his eyebrows at his best friend.

"Fucking no, a prostitute? I know you mean well, but no Blaise."

Blaise sighed, walked over to Draco, and laid his hand on his shoulder, "Just think about it, need to start taking care of yourself mate. I'll give her your number; she'll be calling you later in the week."

"Blaise, no." Draco bit out.

* * *

And he meant no, yet here he sat, confused as hell, wondering why the fuck he said what he did when she called his phone, just as Blaise said.

* * *

"Every time I order something and have maid service bring it up, it takes at least fifteen minutes! Every damn time! I thought this place was supposed to be five stars! Damn wrong!"

A woman, a rich lady, screeched at Sam, the customer service clerk of the front desk. Draco sighed as he walked toward unhappy woman. Rich clients were the hardest to please people who came to the inn. He put on his Malfoy smile and walked over to resolve the issue.

"Excuse me miss, I am Draco Malfoy, owner of Malfoy Manor Inn. What seems to the problem?"

The woman seemed to calm a bit. She was pretty, black short hair, small nose, cute smile, but annoying.

"I believe you could use some better maid service Mr. Malfoy." She snipped, giving Sam a dirty look. Sam apologized but Draco raised his hand to stop him.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience Miss?"

"Parkinson, Pansy Parkinson."

"Well Miss Parkinson," Draco said, stepping closer, taking her hand and placing a kiss on it, "how much longer are you in town for?"

She smiled, "Another three days."

"Stay here," he gestured around, "Free of charge of course, anything, on me Miss Parkinson. If anymore problems, ask for me and it will be taken care of."

Anything free kept the hard to please sharks off of his back.

* * *

Walking back to his office, he heard the familiar ring of his cell phone.

"Hello, Draco speaking?"

"Hello? A Mr. Zabini gave me your number; he said you were in need of some company?" The sweet voice drawled out. Draco swallowed, his mouth becoming quite dry for some reason.

"He gave it to you all in the good nature of a joke, I apologize." He explained.

"Oh!" She laughed, and he found himself smiling along with it. "I see," she replied.

"Yes, so, nice to hear from you, I'm sorry I didn't get your name."

"Granger, call me Granger."

_Odd name_, he thought.

"Right, Granger, thank you for the call." Getting ready to hang up, she spoke.

"Wait," she said, and he did, wrinkling his eyebrows and put the cell back to his ear, saying nothing in return.

"Let's meet, face to face, somewhere of your choice," she reasoned, "We'll talk things over. If you still say no, then no it is and we, Draco, will have never met."

How_ did she same my name that way, was she drawing out the 'r' or the 'o' or the 'a'?_ His mind was reeling.  
He listening to that voice and he didn't know why but...

"Do you know where Malfoy Manor Inn is?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Tomorrow, seven in the evening, dining room, and ask for Draco."

"See you then, Draco." And she hung up.

* * *

Rethinking those events of what led him here made him more irritated. It was 6:58 p.m. and completely dark outside. He had more important things to do, and he was fighting the feeling of getting up and leaving. _Why the fuck did I agree?_

"Thinking hard?" she asked.

His head jerked up. She was beautiful.

"I do that sometimes." He simple said. She smiled at him.

He started to stand but she stopped him, "No, no, that's fine I can get it." And he studied her as she sat down. Brown curly shoulder length hair, short stature, fantastic _legs._ She wore a short black dress that covered everything but her legs, legs that ended with black high heels.

Draco blinked a few times. No, not happening, bad idea. We will talk, and then she will leave with nothing having happened.

"So, how are you?"** No, no, no moron**. Draco asked, and immediately wanted to hit himself. **Did I just ask that? When we are here for..for…that? Prostitution**?

"Oh," she grinned, "lovely, thank you."

"Anything to drink?" He offered.

"No, that's ok, this should be quick."

He felt disappointed. What exactly did she expect?

"So," she began, "down to business." Granger sat back in her chair, folder her hands in her lap, and crossed her legs. _Bloody fantastic legs_. He thought._ Stop it_. She smirked at him seeing his gaze following her bare skin.

"I have a few questions." She stated.

He nodded for her to ask.

"Are you married?"

He smiled, "No."

"Have a girlfriend?"

"No."

"Any children?"

"No," he said again.

"So no reason for blackmail," she grinned, "good."

He noticed how beautiful her grin was. He smiled back.

"My rate is $500 for an evening, $1,000 for a night," she explained.

His stared at her. No, no, no, bad idea. Listen, tell her no, walk away, and never see her again.

Then his eyes looked at her legs. _It's been a while since…no, just no._

"I don't talk about my other clients, and I don't do more than two visits with the same week with one client."

She uncrossed her legs, and crossed them again. **Damn legs.**

"You have to schedule three days, to a week ahead of time for a visit," she continued, "and last, no feelings.

_How did she get to this lifestyle_? He found himself wondering…

"Strictly business." She stated.

He nodded. Strictly business. Business I can do….NO. Bad idea.

"So, what do you say now?" She uncrossed her legs, leaned forward, and rested her chin on her hand, smirking.

"I've never had this type of…arrangement before." Draco explained.

"Well here's your golden opportunity to try something new." She countered.

He studied her again, and something inside him snapped.

"Business I can do," his voice deepened as he looked at her," on one condition."

"Yes?"

"Tonight. Now specifically." He declared.

"Tonight?" She looked surprised.

"Now." He clarified.

She blinked, "I have a rule, three days to a week ahead of time for an arrangement."

"Humor me, Granger," he snapped, "this is already a bad idea. Very bad." He muttered at the end.

She stood up, deciding, and smoothed her dress.

"Oh, Draco," she drawled, putting a hand on her hip, leaned over him slightly and whispered, "very bad can feel very**…good.**"

He ran a hand through his blonde hair, but it only fell back into place. Before he could change his mind he stood up, reached out his hand for hers.

"Now," and then, "here's your golden opportunity to try something new." He could see her face when he tossed her own line at her, using her own reasoning against her. She was surprised, again.

"One time only," she held up her finger, "will this happen."

She took his hand.

* * *

Draco led her to his office. He was hesitant at first, it had been so long since he last done this. When he wrapped his arms around, and when he lips met hers, all hesitation and second thoughts were gone.

She let him have it his way. That was her job. They didn't take their time. He picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding her pelvis into his and moaned. It'd been too long and he felt himself strained in his dress pants. He needed this, Blaise was right.

He set them down with her in his lap, in the chair used for the visitors in his office.

If was frantic and he was lost in it. He found himself undoing his pants while Granger was unbuttoning his shirt, and when he hands ran over his chest, he jerks his hips into her and growled, finally letting himself free.

No time was wasted as her hiked her little black dress up, quickly rubbing and squeezing her breast, wishing he could see him. Draco pushed her panties, black lace ones, aside and felt if she was ready. She moaned softly when his fingers swept her, and found that she was more than ready.

He put his hands on her hips, and guided her over and down onto him, and halfway there, he couldn't take it. Draco became hungry for it; he thrust himself into her all the way, roughly. Granger gasped and clenched around him, trying to move and wiggle.

Stopping her from moving, his hands gripped her hips tighter, digging in, she would have bruises tomorrow, but when she moaned loudly he knew she didn't really give a fuck now. He kept himself still in her, completely inside as deep as he could go and he drank it in. She was tight and warm, breathing heavily, and oh so slick, and he loved he was doing that to her.

Getting anxious to feel her move, he directed her hips up and down with his hands. After a few seconds he let loose. It wasn't slow, it wasn't soft or sweet. It was fast, rough, in and out, up and down. Granger reacted deliciously to him, groaning and bouncing up and down, clenching around him.

It was a guttural grown and growl when he finished as she did. She shuddered in his lap, both of them throbbing where they were joined.

His head fell back, seat on his neck glistening, "**Holy fucking hell**," he breathed out.

* * *

She was standing in front of him, smoothing her dress out. He just not sees that her shoes, those shoes that made her legs look even more fantastic, never came off. He felt himself twitch again, and smirked.

"So," she smiled up at him. He finished writing her the $500 check and handed it to her. She took it and put it away.

His shirt was still undone, as was his pants but they still hung on his hips. He followed her gaze and seen she was staring him. He smiled.

"Three days to a week ahead of time." Granger reminded.

She stopped and curiosity crossed her face, "Will I be getting another call from you?"

"You never got the first call." He stated.

Granger smirked, "Right," and turned to leave, "See you next time, Draco."

"What makes you so sure?" Did she think I done this all the time? I already told her I didn't.

"What makes you so sure I won't get that first call?" The woman, the prostitute he just shagged and paid, smirked and left.

He watched her legs all the while she walked away.

Draco sat down, pants and shirt still undone, and sighed.

_"Just think about it mate, you need to start taking care of yourself. You need this."_

"Fucking Blaise," he muttered, and got his phone out, and saved her number.

* * *

"Son of a bitch." Blaise greeted.

"What Blaise?"

"You, look at you! You met her you son of a bitch!" He exclaimed, grinning like a mad man.

"Honestly, you can leave my mother out of it, can't you?"

Blaise laughed loudly and sat down with Draco to get ready to watch the Sunday football.

"How the hell did you know?" Draco finally growled out.

His best mate scoffed and looked at him like the world could see, "You've got that pissed look on your face anymore."

Draco did feel…lighter and he did….sleep better. It'd been a week and two days since the little encounter he had with Granger.

"Are you going to, you known, again?" Blaise asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"No."

"Why not?"

"She's a bad idea." But bad can feel very good. He remembered.

"Why not though? No attachments, no nagging, no feeling, just shagging and good shagging might I add." Blaise reasoned.

"And when the country finds out the owner of Malfoy Manor Inn, son of Lucius Malfoy paid a prostitute to shag him won't be a worry either."

"Exactly." Blaise agreed smiling. "You need this mate."

Draco just looked at him, conflicted.** Fuck, maybe I do.**

* * *

The next week, he couldn't get the ordeal off of his mind. After many cold showers and mental arguments with himself, he found his finger pressing dial to Granger's number.

"Hello?" she answered. It'd been a long two weeks and two days since her new client gain. She'd never done that before, same day thing. Telling herself that it was done all in the name of securing a new client, didn't help her feel any better about it either.

"Hello?" she answered again.

"Humor me, Granger." Ah, Draco.

"Yes?" she smirked, put down her dish that she was cleaning, and wiped her hands.

"You're a bad idea," he sighed into the phone, his voice husky, and she remembered it very well.

"Oh?" she said, and leaned back on her kitchen sink.

"But like you said, bad can feel very good." He explained.

Hermione Granger smiled into the phone.

"Friday, seven o'clock, same place," and he hung up.

For a fleeting moment, her mind had the feeling that maybe, just maybe, Draco was the bad idea.

**_Just for a moment._**

* * *

I'm still working on my other story, Sunrises and Sunset, I appreciate your patience.  
This story is not Beta'd, like my other, I'm sorry for that.  
Let know what you think, there will be more, much more, for Ms. Granger and Draco.

;)

-Ann


End file.
